Es un si?
by santanatorres
Summary: Los antiguos miembros del Club Glee están de vuelta en McKingley y Santana está lista para hacer una pregunta muy importante. One Shoot


Después de un largo día en la universidad y el trabajo llego por fin al apartamento que comparto con mi novia, al abrir la puerta la encuentro cocinando y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de Britney Spears, sé que no ha notado que he llegado, así que me acerco a ella en silencio y la abrazo por la espalda

B: "Santana me asustaste!" veo como se sobresalta e inmediatamente me da un pequeño beso

S: "Lo siento Britt, esto huele delicioso pero era mi turno de hacer la cena"

B: "No te preocupes quería sorprenderte, ve a sentarte, ya casi todo está listo"

Al terminar nuestras vacaciones por Hawaii decidimos volver a New York, Brittany audicionó para entrar a Julliard y fue aceptada para estudiar danza moderna y yo por mi parte ingresé a la Universidad de Columbia y ahora estudio Relaciones Públicas, gracias a unos cuantos trabajos que hice con Rachel me di cuenta que esto definitivamente es lo mío, además sigo trabajando como mesera para ayudar un poco con las cuentas del apartamento y Brittany trabaja como niñera.

Después de cenar y hacer la limpieza de nuestro piso, Brittany y yo nos fuimos a la cama y para ver televisión y hablar de nuestro día

B: "Hoy llegaron unas personas de Brodway para ver nuestras clases"

S: "De verdad, que querìan?"

B: "Son un tipo de caza recompensas y estaban buscando…"

S: "Britt segura que no son casa talentos?"

B: "Si eso quise decir y sabes, uno de ellos se interesó en mi"

S: "Oh por Dios bebé, eso es genial!" la abrazó y la vuelvo a ver con una gran sonrisa "Por que no me lo dijiste!?"

B: "Porque no sé que hacer, me dijeron que están buscando bailarines para una nueva obra y que definitivamente calzo en lo que buscan, me dijeron que fuera en dos semanas para hacer un casting"

S: "Y que tiene de malo? Es lo que quieres"

B: "Porque si me contratan pasaría mucho tiempo en ensayos y presentaciones y preferiría estar contigo" no puedo creer lo adorable que es mi novia cuando dice esas cosas

S: "Cariño, no te preocupes es una gran oportunidad, sabes que tenemos toda la vida por delante, serian unos cuantos meses, piénsalo, sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea"

B: "Gracias San, te amo"

Britt se acerca y me da un tierno beso, pero yo quiero más y me posiciono encima de ella, pero siento como ella se intenta alejar un poco de mi

B: "Espera San, habíamos acordado hablar todas las noches antes de hacer el amor" Dios como amo cuando dice 'hacer el amor'

S: "Está bien, lo siento… pero ya hablamos" le hago un puchero y me acomodo sobre su pecho

B: "Lo sé, pero también quiero saber como estuvo tu dia"

S: "Bueno, ya sabes lo de siempre… clases, entregar trabajos, más clases, nada nuevo"

B: "Y el trabajo, como estuvo hoy?"

Y Brittany vuelve a lo mismo, no le interesa tanto mi trabajo sino cierta rubia que trabaja ahí. Antes de irnos a Hawaii le pedí a Britt que hiciéramos una pequeña parada en New York, tenía un asunto por terminar

Flashback

Estoy en una banca de Central Park esperando a que llegue mi novia o más bien ex novia Dani, llevo sentada unas tres o cuatro horas mientras pienso como decirle que tenemos que terminar porque volví con Brittany, hace media hora le mandé un mensaje de texto para que nos viéramos y debe estar por llegar

Espero unos cuantos minutos más y veo como se sienta a la par mía y me da un pequeño beso en los labios y después me abraza

D: "Babe, te extrañé mucho, como te fue en Lima"

S: "Bien"

D: "San.. pasa algo, lo sé dímelo"

S: "No pasa nada" en este momento tengo un gran dilema mental, no sé qué decirle, la quiero, Dani es muy linda, talentosa y muchas otras cosas pero no es Brittany, no quiero herirla, de pronto me planteo la idea de y si sigo con ambas? No, no, santana como se te ocurre, no le puedes hacer eso a ellas

D: "San.. san.. santana!"

S: "Què pasò?"

D: "Te estaba preguntando que si tienes un problema con tu celular, esta semana apenas hemos hablado y.."

S: "No Dani es solo que…" no sé como continuar, empiezo a sentir un nudo en la garganta

D: "Vamos dìmelo" Me toma de las manos y me sonríe, pero mi expresión es totalmente seria, evito el contacto visual y veo hacia abajo "Oh… es ella verdad? Tu exnovia?" yo no digo nada y veo como Dani suelta mis manos y sus ojos se ponen llorosos

S: "Dani de verdad lo siento, pensé que ya lo había superado, pero yo no…"

D: "No la has dejado de amar, lo entiendo, asi que esto es todo"

S: "Lo siento de verdad, pero si es todo, ella es el amor de mi vida"

D: "Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, espero que de verdad ella sea el amor de tu vida"

Dani se levanta y me da un ultimo beso y se va

Fin del flashback

S: "Hoy volvió Dani" cuando volvimos New York pude recuperar mi trabajo en la cafetería y al llegar noté la ausencia de mi exnovia pero nadie me dio explicaciones y no tampoco pedí ninguna

B: "Y?"

S: "Hablamos y me dijo que se había ido de gira con Elliot y que estaba conociendo a una chica y que espera que seamos amigas"

Mi novia no me dice nada, se queda en silencio, últimamente se ha vuelto un poco celosa, espero que no se haya enojado, de pronto siento como se acomoda encima mio y me empieza a besar y yo le devuelvo el beso, me separo un poco y le digo "Te amo", ella sonríe y me sigue besando, yo empiezo a acariciarla y cada vez el ambiente se va calentando, nos separamos para quitarnos la ropa y en ese momento mi celular empieza a timbrar

B: "No vas a contestar?"

S: "No creo que sea más importante que esto" vuelvo a prestar atención al perfecto cuerpo de mi novia y mi teléfono deja de sonar. Empiezo a dejar besos por su cara, cuello, llego a sus senos y noto como Brittany empieza a gemir, después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntas ya sé sus puntos débiles y como volverla loca en segundos. Escucho de nuevo una llamada entrante en mi celular pero no le doy importancia hasta que Britt me habla

B: "San contesta, debe ser algo importante si te llaman en la noche y dos veces"

S: "Puede esperar a mañana"

B: "San por favor.."

S: "ok ok" estiro la mano y tomo mi teléfono que está en la mesa de noche a la par de la cama "wow es Berry" de verdad me sorprendo, tengo mucho de no saber de ella

S: "Hey Berry espero que sea importante, porque acabas de interrumpir mi noche y por noche me refiero a estar con Brittany y a estar con Brittany me refiero a tener…"

R: "Hola Santana yo también, te extrañé"

S: "Vamos Rachel apresúrate, si quieres te llamo mañana pero de verdad estoy ocupada"

R: "Despues de no hablar en meses asi es como me tratas? Pensé que èramos amigas y al parecer tu no te interesas.."

S: "Lo siento Rachel, que pasó'"

R: "Pon el altavoz"

Le hago caso a Rachel y activo el altavoz

R: "Hola Brittany!"

B: "Hola Rachel, me encantò tu show"

R: "gracias"

S: "Vamos Rachel…"

R: "Oh si lo siento, chicas ocupo su ayuda de verdad, podrían venir el miércoles Lima, es algo importante"

B: "Si claro, ahí estaremos"

Brittany cuelga y me sigue besando y hacemos el amor varias veces, antes de quedarnos dormidas..

S: "Amor, que día es mañana?"

B: "Miércoles"

Después de acomodar nuestras clases de la universidad y horarios de trabajo, tomamos un tren y llegamos a nuestra antigua ciudad y todo en un record de 4 horas, definitivamente cuando uno de tus amigos ocupa algo, basta una llamada telefónica y haces lo necesario para ayudarle.

Yo fui a dejar mis cosas a casa de mis padres y Brittany a la de ella, ya que nuestras familias nos extrañaban y cuando les dijimos que iríamos por unos días nos exigieron quedarnos cada una en nuestra antigua casa.

Rachel nos citó en el auditorio de nuestro antiguo colegio, llegamos casi todos, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Puck , Quinn, Britt y yo… ah y Tina. Berry nos dijo que tenia planes de reabrir el club glee para volver a encontrar sus raíces y no sé que cosas más y que ocupaba nuestra ayuda para reclutar a los nuevos miembros. También nos dimos cuenta que era la semana del exalumno, asi que no había ningún problema en que estuviéramos de nuevo en los pasillos, ya que esa era la idea, que volviera la mayor gente posible.

Pasamos toda la tarde en el salón del coro dando ideas y recordando viejos tiempos, y no pude evitar recordar todo lo que viví aquí, los buenos y los malos momentos, pero lo más importante, aquí fue donde me enamoré totalmente de Brittany.

Al llegar la noche, volvì a mi casa y encontrè una nota que decía:

"Querida Santana, no creo que lo recuerdes, pero hoy es nuestro aniversario, asi que salimos a cenar, llegaremos tarde, hay comida en el refrigerador, no nos esperes despierta. Te amamos mamá y papá"

Cuando leo eso tengo un encuentro de sensaciones, primero me siento mal por no recordar que era su aniversario, luego me siento feliz porque sigan juntos después de todos estos años y por ultimo me siento más feliz porque eso significa que puedo pasar la noche con Brittany.

La llamo y me dice que vaya a su casa que están a punto de cenar, salgo con prisa y cuando llego a la puerta me entrar demasiados nervios. No puedo creer que estar en la casa de Brittany con sus padres me sigue poniendo nerviosa, en fin… toco la puerta y me abre mi novia, la extrañaba aunque nos dejamos de ver hace menos de una hora, nos sentamos a la mesa y ahí están los señores Pierce.

Después de una agradable cena, siempre llena de bromas por parte de mis suegros, nos fuimos a la cama y después de un rato de 'Sweet lady kisses' nos quedamos dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente fui la primera en despertar, para mí no hay nada mejor que ver a Britt a la mi lado cada mañana y que sea lo primero en ver en el día, de verdad espero que sea asi por el resto de mi vida. Me quedo unos minutos observando su cara tranquila, parece un angel cuando duerme, después de un rato empieza a abrir los ojos

B: "Hey"

S: "Hola" le doy un beso "te amo"

Brittany me empieza a besar apasionadamente pero lastimosamente no podemos continuar

S: "Bebé, no es que no me guste besarte, pero se nos va a hacer tarde y el enano nos va a matar si no llegamos"

B: "Tienes razón, pero todavía nos da tiempo de compartir una ducha, que te parece?"

S: "Lo siento pero mejor me baño en mi casa, nos vemos en el colegio"

Unas horas más tarde, en realidad muchas horas tarde ya que me fui de compras, llego al salón del coro, pero por lo que parece no han hecho nada más que escuchar a mis antiguos compañeros de piso (la verdad no sé como soporté tanto tiempo vivir con ellos) hablar de que canciones interpretar y discutir acerca de que si Kurt será el asistente de Rachel o el co director de coro, después de 5 minutos ya estoy harta asi que los interrumpo

S: "HUMMEL! BERRY! Podrían callarse un rato y ponerse a reclutar estudiantes!?, creo que eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer"

Escucho como todos me apoyan y Kurt pone música y empezamos a cantar Take On Me.

Interpretamos la canción por varias partes del instituto pero no pareció dar resultado, más tarde Quinn, Britt y yo decidimos poner más de nuestra parte e hicimos un numero con las porristas, lo que llamó la atención de unos gemelos un poco raros, pero quién soy yo para juzgarlos.

Después de un largo día, logramos que un chico llamado Roderick se uniera al coro, una chica llamada Jane que no tengo idea de donde salió pero parece la unión entre Mercedes y Rachel también se sumó al grupo y por último, los gemelos Madison y Mason también decidieron formar parte de New Directions.

Al dia siguiente, ya con cuatro miembros decidimos poner nuestros conocimientos en práctica, Rachel y Kurt decidieron que era un buen momento para hacerles tributo a Carole King y Alanis Morissette

Los cuatro miembros estaban un poco nerviosos y màs porque Rachel no dejaba de hablar, creo que ese va a ser un gran problema para ellos, creo que hablaré más tarde con ella al respecto, media hora más Berry no se calla, 1 hora después ya no estoy prestando atención y empiezo a divagar en Brittany, de verdad la amo y quiero estar con ella para siempre.

La campana suena y nos tomamos un descanso y me dedico a hablar con los nuevos directores,

S: "Rachel, Kurt, puedo hablar con ustedes?" ellos me miran extrañados

K: "Emm si claro"

R: "Que pasa Santana?"

S: "Umm.. como lo digo, esto no ha empezado y ustedes mismos se están encargando de arruinarlo, ellos no quieren oir sus historias de Brodway, un show fallido de televisión o su participación en un musical de momias, quieren música y baile, así que como ustedes no lo hacen Brittany y yo nos encargaremos de eso" ellos se quedan un poco perplejos pero me dedico a ir a buscar a mi novia para ponernos a planear como sorprender a los nuevos y que se interesen de verdad por el club glee

Decidimos hacer un mash up de Hand in My Pocket porAlanis Morissette y I Feel the Earth Move deCarole King, pero además de esto yo había tomado ya otra decisión

Después de cantar y ver como todos se emocionaron por nuestra presentación me siento más decidida y nerviosa que nunca, tomo aire pero cuando voy a empezar a hablar

R: "Gracias por esta excelente presentación chicas, quienes son los siguie…"

S: "Berry tengo algo más que decir"

R: "mmm… si claro"

Vuelvo a tomar aire y busco las palabras correctas

S: "Yo emm bueno…" estoy realmente nerviosa "este lugar, este salón es un lugar realmente importante para mí, en realidad no es el lugar sino el club glee, gracias a el y a todos ustedes pude aceptarme por quién soy y lograr expresar mis sentimientos, aquí me enamoré de mi novia, terminé con ella y volví con ella y no creo que haya mejor lugar para esto, así que… Brittany S. Pierce, te casarías conmigo?" me arrodillo y saco una cajita roja con un anillo dentro, noto la cara de sorpresa de mi novia y no me dice nada, solo se acerca me besa y me abraza, a lo que yo respondo "Es un si?"


End file.
